


Sacrifices

by michals



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michals/pseuds/michals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

Ethan pulls away quickly, ducking his head away from Brandt’s and clearing his throat.

He doesn’t need to look up to know Brandt’s turning several shades of red. He hears him stammer a couple of times before turning his head back. 

“Brandt, I’m- I’m sorry if I mislead you.” He says, trying to sound apologetic.

“No. No, that was-” Brandt stands up straighter, squares his shoulders and looks anywhere else to avoid meeting Ethan’s eyes, “That was my fault. I misread you.”

Ethan nods, doesn’t wait for Brandt to say anything else before turning and walking off down the hall. 

The thing that Ethan doesn’t admit to is that Brandt never misread him, he read him like an open book and his own transparency is what’s scaring Ethan. He never thought he’d like someone that much to show it so apparently, not again. 

He digs out his phone from his coat pocket, realizing he’s clenching his jaw too tightly when he goes to put the earphones in. 

The familiar sound of the secretary reading off an assignment starts playing as Ethan takes the back steps down two flights and out of the building.

Brandt won’t be joining him on this mission. He’ll understand why, though it’ll hurt. There are much more hurtful things out there.

Ethan knows that all too well, knows it first hand.

He can’t have Julia. He can’t have Brandt. He can’t have anyone because as soon as he has them, they could be taken away just as quickly, and in ways Ethan stays up at night thinking too much about.

Julia’s happy, he knows that. Brandt’s upset now but he’ll move on.

Ethan gets in a taxi and tells the driver to take him to the airport and he tries not to put a finger to his mouth and remember how it felt to have Brandt’s lips on his. 

Ethan will shoulder enough hurt for all of them.


End file.
